


Bacon McDouble with a Pepsi

by ariannaeee



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, First Kiss, M/M, McDonald's, Mild Language, Soulmate AU, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, short!dan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-23
Updated: 2018-09-23
Packaged: 2019-07-15 20:58:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16071212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ariannaeee/pseuds/ariannaeee
Summary: in a world in which the first words your soulmate says to you are inscribed upon your wrist, dan finds a mcdonald’s order on his arm





	Bacon McDouble with a Pepsi

**Author's Note:**

> Edit: I also have this on my tumblr pinky-dan.tumblr.com   
> someone please tell me how to link things I need assistance

Dan was 5 when he learned how to read the words on his wrist. “Can I get a Bacon McDouble with fries and Pepsi?” His mom told him it must be a food order, but no where sold a “McDouble.”

~15 years later~

“Have you heard of McDonald’s new Bacon McDouble? It’s the normal McDouble but with bacon!”

Dan’s head whipped around, his interest peaked at “McDouble,” the word tattooed on his wrist. One week later he was applying for a job at McDonald’s.

~another time skip~

Dan had been working at McDonald’s for a few months now, hoping someone wouldn’t realize that they don’t serve Pepsi at McDonald’s. His alarm didn’t go off this morning, causing him to be late to his shitty cashier job. Brad, his manager’s, words echoed in his ears, “if you’re late once more, Howell, you’re fired!” Dan could not lose his job. He needed to meet his soulmate.

“Hi, welcome to McDonald’s,” he said, monotone, to the customer at the register. “What can I get for you today?” The lady had three boys with her, all speaking with an American accent. She had the typical suburban mom haircut.

“Yes, can I get three Happy Meals, two with cheeseburgers and one with nuggets, and a crispy chicken salad.” he entered the order into the machine, not realizing that his finger slipped and hit grilled instead of crispy chicken(gasp).

The lady paid, Dan gave her the receipt, and the order went to the computer monitor in the kitchen. He went to the next customer, taking their order as the other employees prepared the meal and giving it to the mother.

“I ordered my salad with crispy chicken!” an American female voice yelled. “This chicken is grilled!” Dan stopped preparing fries and turned his head to the commotion. It was the American suburban mom from earlier, her children standing awkwardly next to her.

“I’m sorry, ma’am,” Brad apologized. “I’ll speak to the cooks and personally prepare your salad.” He started to walk away when the woman started yelling again.

“This wasn’t the cook’s fault!” she pointed at her receipt, reading “grilled chicken.” “This was the cashier’s fault! The short boy with the curly brown hair!” Dan shrunk back to the fry cooker, continuing his job.

“I’m very sorry, miss. I’ll talk to him about messing up your order.” The manager walked away to prepare the salad.

“He should be fired!” The woman yelled again, walking her children back to the booth they were taking up.

Dan’s coworker, Nick, patted him on the back, a sign of good luck. He would need it if he was going to be chastised by the manager.

Dan was called to the dusty backroom soon after, not quite ready to be yelled at.

“Daniel! You caused a scene!” Brad started. “I saw some customers leave before ordering because you messed up her order.” Dan huffed, looking up at his manger.

“My finger slipped while taking her order,” Dan sassed. “And she was the one who started yelling!” Dan immediately realized his mistake looking up at his manager’s reddening face. He raised his fist to strike Dan when Nick walked in to grab his water bottle. Brad sighed, probably realizing he might be the one in trouble if he hit the young employee.

“You’ll be losing your job soon enough, Howell,” Brad left the room, leaving Dan and Nick standing awkwardly in the cramped room.

“You got out of that one easy,” Nick said.

“I know, I know. I’m quitting this job as soon as I find my soulmate.” He was already making a small amount of money from his videos on YouTube.

“We better get back out there,” Dan gestured to the door before walking back to his personal hell.

Dan took several more orders, making sure he got them right this time.

2:15 in the morning, 30 minutes before closing when a man walked in, looking frazzled. He was tall, taller than Dan by far, with black hair pushed into a quiff, slightly damp from the rain. His red coat was wet, the black jeans looking miserable on his long legs.

Nick noticed Dan’s sudden stop in movement and followed Dan’s gaze. He saw the tall man and smirked, nudging Dan towards the register. Dan was still soaked from when Brad had him take out the trash, and his mood was still bad. This was not the time to meet an attractive man.

Dodie already started to take the man’s order, but Dan nudged her out of the way to put his food order into the machine.

“Can I get a Bacon McDouble with fries and Pepsi?” Dan gasped, but said his scripted ‘Pepsi’ response.

“We don’t serve Pepsi at McDonald’s, just Coke,” the man’s eyes widened, a smile appearing on his face.

“You will not believe the amount of McDonald’s I’ve gone to, ordering Pepsi when I know that McDonald’s only serves Coke, to find you.” The man reached forward over the counter and grabbed Dan’s face, kissing him softly. Dan’s breathing slowed, and his heart was pounding in his chest. 'Did I just meet my soulmate? AND HE’S KISSING ME!' were Dan’s only thoughts.

He heard Nick behind him whistle and Dodie clapping behind him. Dan pulled away and looked behind him. Brad just got off his break and was currently stood beside the ice cream machine, arms crossed.

“Howell! You’re fired!” Dan couldn’t care less. He met his soulmate through this shitty job, and he was a freakishly tall, attractive male.

The man stuck out his hand for a handshake. “Phil,” he said in a smooth voice.

Dan’s composure melted once again, but he grabbed Phil’s hand and shook it. “Dan.”

Brad grabbed him by the arm and pulled him over to the entrance to the counter-space, opening the flap, and yanking him out the door. “I expect your nametag and uniforms here tomorrow morning. Leave.” Dan nodded, watching as his old manager walked back inside. He waited for Phil to walk back out, sitting on a bench barely covered from the pouring rain.

Phil came out a few minutes later, holding a bag and a drink. He sat next to Dan on the bench, opening the bag and pulling out the Bacon McDouble. Dan laughed, pulling up his sleeve to show the tattoo.

“I had to order something!” Phil defended, laughing with Dan. “I’m sorry I lost you your job.”

“Are you kidding!” Dan laughed. “I’ve been waiting for the day someone would order a Bacon McDouble with Pepsi for months! I hate this job!” Phil reached over and grabbed his hand.

“I’ve been walking around in the rain for hours! This is the only one left open at two in the morning,” Dan stood, still holding Phil’s bigger hand. Phil set down his drink and pushed himself up. Dan looked up at the taller man, joy in his eyes.

“My apartment is a five minute walk from here,” Phil grabbed the bag of trash and deposited it into the garbage bin.

“Let’s go.”

Dan and Phil walked hand in hand in the pouring rain back to Dan’s apartment at 2:30 in the morning. Dan short, and short of a job, Phil tall, and with a soulmate by his side.

**Author's Note:**

> I also saw this prompt and thought of this vine(https://youtu.be/YKDqTZ_eaIk)
> 
> In this, Dan was born in 1995(20) and Phil in 1991(24). It takes place in 2015 but with the 20gayteen looks.
> 
> I can’t think of mcdonald’s without that video that goes “welcome to mcdonalds to you want a fucking beesechurger”
> 
> I hope that McDonald’s managers don’t actually threaten to hit their employees, but I was driving with friends and we went to McDonald’s and the girl driving used to work there and the guy at the window gives us our food and she goes “that guy threatened to hit me once”
> 
> The manager is my gym teacher I hate that guy he makes me very uncomfortable


End file.
